Something bland in a starry sky
by Uncle Woody
Summary: An order of super people, wielding blades of lights. Lighting the sky ablaze with their colorful weaponry. In a galaxy filled with a wide array of beings. Inside all of that you find this bland looking member of the order. Honestly I can't write for shit, so I hope you accept my bland shit.
1. Bland Struggles

"Even if the whole was watching I would still go through all these lengths to try and save you.." He muttered as tears fell down his face. He was holding a little girl, breathless and empty. Pain was seen in her face, and would forever remain.

The entire situation was a sad one, but this... This is for another time.

...

A giant galaxy, a spiral filled with solar systems, populated by worlds and moons along with the occasional astroid and metroid.  
Beneath the colourfoul solar systems you'd find a barren world, simple. A few forests here and there, rocky mountains, deep oceans with great winds. And beaches filled with red sand.

This world is known as Contraband. A empty world, void of all civilisation, but deep within there's a temple, something unlike everything else. Walking inside are multiple robed beings, some looking similar, others very different. Within that you'd find our character. Going by the name of "Boii".

He was sitting on the ground in a empty room with one window on the wall, having everything essential, such as a bed and a drawer to store clothing and other miscellaneous items. The drawer had a bottle of water ontop of it.

Boii was a weak individual, he lacked strength, he was lazy and had no motivation whatsoever. This caused everyone to give up on him. As for his looks, Boii was a dark skinned male, on his forehead he had an extra eye which was closed. His hair was dark grey and short. His open eyes were emerald green, his eyelashes were making them very noticable. He wore a dirty brown robe with a white shirt beneath. He had dark brown boots to fit in with the rest.

He decided to sit in a meditational posture. He took deep breaths, swallowing the oxygen to prepare himself for the coming. He kept doing this routine for a while until his entire body gave off a emerald-blue glow, and as that occured he started to float upwards. Keeping his posture this stood as it was for a tad bit.

Eventually the emerald-blue glow wore off and Boii fell to the ground. Looking around for the culprit, he scratched his head confused. He decided to stand up and walked towards the drawer to pick up the bottle of water. He opened up the bottle and took large gulps of water as he was somehow dehydrated. As he finished drinking the last drops of water, he put the water bottle within his robe as he closed it. He opened the door to the outside with a smile.

He exited the room, not looking for anything special, but just to take a walk. He decided to enter the messhall as he heard his stomache growl. He went straight ahead, not paying attention to the other robed individuals hanging around.

He entered the messhall in a passive manner, somewhat nervous. He looked left and right and finally breath out in a relaxed manner. There was a counter and short line to the food counter.

He proceeded towards the counter and picked up a tray, he went to the line at the food counter waiting for a few minutes until his turned showed up. He was served a loaf of something alongside a blue sauce. He left the food counter and walked towards a table to eat. He noticed that most tables were occupied and moved towards a table that had people in it, but not too many. He took a seat at a very remote part of the table, clearly desiring to be alone.

He put the "Something" in his mouth and forcefully swallowed it down, after eating it, it felt as if his entire body was warmer, in a good way he'd probably say. He now used his spoon to take a little bit of blue sauce and tasted it. It tasted like, something sweet, but also something salty. All in all it felt as if he was dry, so he stopped taking the very he already had into his mouth.

When he felt that he was done he took his tray and what remained, (the sauce) and threw in the garbage disposal. The garbage disposal was a dark green round object with a rektangular body below it. The round part had a hole in the middle in which you threw what remained of your food.

...

As he finished he went on his way to return to his room. Walking past the robed individuals he looked around, only to notice some sneer at him and laugh quietly. He quickly put a smile on, but was hurt inside. Feeling like an idiot he decided to speed up. He went faster and faster until he reached his door. However he stood still infront of his door. A door inbued with "Number 3145, Boii", the letters and text on the door were dark emerald in colour. The door had markings on the outer parts, like a painting or something similar at the very least.

He lost his smile as soon as he was infront of his door. He put up his hand pushed his door backwards and entered. Closing his door quickly after. He took slow steps and he finally arrived at his bed and took a seat until he finally just decided to lay down on it. His eyes still open, but closing after a minute or so.


	2. Something interesting in a bland day

He slowly opened his eyes, the window letting in the sunlight. He quickly got used to the light and went off the bed.

He looked around, seeing the drawer and moving towards it, and as he arrived he picked up his every day waterbottle and drank some water. He doused some on his face to wake up.

As the water was falling down his face he readied himself. He put on his dirty dark brown boots as well as his outer robe. He then proceeded onwards to his window, opening it for a fresh breath of air.

He took a deep breath in and went on to do his morning exercise, taking a meditational posture, and deep breaths, he continued. Closing his eyes. Once more the emerald-blue glow appeared, this time stronger. He floated upwards once more, but this time higher. Surprised he opened his eyes and fell down, hitting the ground roughly.. Gently touching his chin to get rid of the stingy feeling he had.

He stood up and moved towards the messhall for a quick breakfast.  
Once more he was served, "something" as well as some kind of blue sauce.

He threw the blue sauce but kept eating, "Something" He felt healthier, he felt better, and deep within his emerald eyes, there was a tint of blue.

...

As he finished his meal he decided to explore. He was thinking of where to go first, but couldn't really decide. He thought and thought, until it finally hit him! 'The arena!'

He decided on going towards the small arena in the temple. He took his time, slowly appreciating the enviroment all around him.

The walls were a mix of grey and blue. Oddly serene. Everything seemed to fit in place. The thick floor was of thick ash grey colour. It looked weird, but at the same time interesting and fitting.

He finally arrived at the arena. Inside were stone seats in a circular way around the platform where people duelled.

He took a seat at a scarce spot. Nodding to himself for a job well done. He took a look at the platform, on it were two robed individuals. One of them was furry and had sharp ears. He was armed with a small blade.

The other was grey skinned and tall, very tall. He had no hair and instead grew small horns around the upper part of his skull(head).  
The other had a thick body, you could notice the muscles even with the robes on. And unlike most other robed beings this one focused more on strength. He had dark brown boots, although much cleaner than boiis. His robe was of a dark yellow colour, with a brown shirt on. He was armed with a great blade.

...

The two in the arena looked at each other, and after seemingly a long time, they charged against one another. Great blade against a agile small blade.

The furry creature dodged the giant, but barely. The giants strikes seemed like they were able to cut through air, giving a screeching sound.

After a while of dodging and brutal attacks, one attack finally hit the furred creature. The furred creature flew and crashed against the wall, spitting blood.

There were not many people in the arena at the time, but for some reason, the giant looked towards boii, staring him dead in the eye.

Boii noticed the stare and only smiled in return. After a few seconds the giant looked away, looking at the furred creature being taken away.

..

Boii stood up and took his leave. He walked towards his room, taking a while before arriving infront of the door. Touching the door handle and dragged it backwards, entering quickly and closing it right after.

He took a meditational posture and took deep breaths, entering the stance once more. He floated, and floated, barely reaching the room roof. The emerald-blue glow growing brighter and brighter by the second, as if about to burst out.

He hit his head on the roof and fell down, crashing onto the floor and hitting hard on his head. Falling unconcious he slept.

...

I guess I can't do fighting scenes. :)


End file.
